Problem: Solve for $k$ : $-22 = -30 + k$
Explanation: Add $30$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-22 {+ 30}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{k} \\ -22 &=& -30 + k \\ \\ {+30} && {+30} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -22 {+ 30} &=& k \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 8$